In some aspects, physical machines may be connected into an overlay network (e.g., logical network). For example, a data center operator may run certain services (e.g., file server, database server, etc.) on a specific physical machine (e.g., physical servers) instead of in a virtual machine (VM) that is part of the overlay network, but still want to connect the physical machine into the overlay network to gain the benefits of a software defined networking (SDN) solution. In order to couple the physical machines to the overlay network, specialized hardware switches may be implemented in the network to bridge packets between the physical machine's network and the overlay network. These hardware switches, in some embodiments, may be referred to as hardware VTEPs, which stands for “VXLAN tunnel endpoints.” It should be noted, though, that the term “VTEP” is now used regardless of the tunneling protocol and sometimes as a backronym of “virtual tunnel endpoint,” which can be confusing because the tunnel is not actually “virtual.”